


Bucky Barnes Is Too Old For This Shit

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky is not having it, Established Relationship, Frottage, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Magical Age Change, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, domestic!bucky, teenage!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: “He’s alive, breathe.” There was one thing you could say for Natasha: she always got to the point. “There was… an incident.”“An incident?”“We don’t know exactly how long it will last, something about a magic spell, but Bruce and Tony both think the effects are temporary, like a virus that needs to work its way through his body. They’re working on a solution now. We got him some clothes because his other ones... For the time being, he should probably stay at home.”“What happened, Nat?” Bucky’s nerves could only take so much. He was just about to say so when a small frame stepped into his vision at the edge of the hallway, brimming with irritation.“Geez Nat, it’s not cancer.”Bucky froze as a pair of familiar bright blue eyes came closer. And while the eyes were familiar, the voice and the body...“So, yeah, I’ll leave you two to—.”It was a graceless exit, but it was as good as any. Nat left the two as they were, Bucky half dressed in the doorway, staring back at the fourteen-year-old body of his boyfriend Steven Grant Rogers.***Bucky and Steve live together in Avengers Tower. One day Steve comes home as a fourteen-year-old. Bucky can't deal.





	Bucky Barnes Is Too Old For This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MCU Kink Bingo, 2018!
> 
> Square filled: Magical Age Change
> 
> This story is not betaed

Bucky wasn’t ready to go out on missions. Maybe one day he would become a full Avenger. In the meantime, kicking around Stark Towers wasn’t a bad way for him to spend his days. He knew how to keep himself busy, and even though he would rather eat his boots than admit it, it was nice being there for Steve when he came home. Bucky still couldn’t cook for shit, but a welcome home blowjob and some takeout kept him and Steve in good stead. 

On the longer missions, it was harder to stay put. Those were the days Bucky would spend surveying the perimeter, making sure their home was still safe and sound. Maybe he’d jog through the city. Whatever he did during the day, Bucky’s Steve-less night would always end with a hand down his pants, breathing in Steve’s fading scent off their sheets. 

So when they came back from their latest mission after several weeks away, Bucky was done waiting. He threw open the door to his and Steve’s suite, his black jeans riding low. For good measure, he kept the top button undone just to allow a taste of the happy trail that would lead to their reunion itinerary.

“I hope you slept on the quinjet, because—."

Green eyes caught Bucky's where he was expecting blue and a wave of panic overtook him as Natasha filled his doorway.

“He’s alive, breathe.” There was one thing you could say for Natasha: she always got to the point. “There was… an incident.”

“An incident?”

“We don’t know exactly how long it will last, something about a magic spell, but Bruce and Tony both think the effects are temporary, like a virus that needs to work its way through his body. They’re working on a solution now. We got him some clothes because his other ones... For the time being, he should probably stay at home.”

“What happened, Nat?” Bucky’s nerves could only take so much. He was just about to say so when a small frame stepped into his vision at the edge of the hallway, brimming with irritation. 

"Geez Nat, it’s not cancer.”

Bucky froze as a pair of familiar bright blue eyes came closer. And while the eyes were familiar, the voice and the body...

“So, yeah, I’ll leave you two to—.”

It was a graceless exit, but it was as good as any. Nat left the two as they were, Bucky half dressed in the doorway, staring back at the fourteen-year-old body of his boyfriend Steven Grant Rogers. 

****

It had been three weeks with little change. Steve still looked, sounded, and acted like his fourteen-year-old self. In that regard, things were the same. But in every other way, EVERYTHING had changed. 

Steve still came to the team meetings. And while his innate sense of respect meant he took in what everyone had to say, his cracking voice kept him from speaking up much. He still liked to go for morning runs with Bucky or Sam, but his shorter legs made it harder for him to keep up. And he and Bucky had continued to share a bed, but his constant erections meant that Bucky suddenly found the couch much more comfortable.

“C’mon, Buck, just—"

“—NOPE, no,—"

“—put your hand on it? Or just let me…”

Bucky had let him ride his leg that night. He wasn’t proud of himself. He was still his Stevie, all 90 plus years of him. But the sound of his cracking voice, his pimpled skin, and abrupt mood swings were just too similar to the teenager Bucky had known way back when for it to feel right.

After that night, Bucky took up late night swims and sparring sessions in the gym.

***

“So this will work?”

"We just needed to replicate some cells in Steve’s blood, and— "

Bucky’s mouth covered Bruce’s in a hard fast kiss, cutting off his words as he flung his arms around the doctor in gratitude.

“I guess it’s been a long two months,” Natasha quirked. But Bucky didn’t care. He clung onto Bruce like a life raft, elated by the news.

Bruce gave a crooked smile, adjusted his shirt and glasses as Bucky pulled away. “So, uh, yeah, he just needs to sleep a bit, but by the end of the day he should be—"

“—Back to normal!? Thanks, doc!” With a slap on the back, Bucky turned on his heels to prepare for his Stevie’s return.

***

Steve had slept all night and the next morning, but that didn’t bother Bucky. He looked healthy and strong. And when he opened his eyes, he found the brunette leaning over him, grinning ear to ear.

“How do you feel?”

“Taller.”

A chuckle fell past Bucky’s lips and he leaned in, gathering his lover in his arms and giving him a long, deep kiss. Steve reacted on instinct, his body responding in kind.

“Wait,” he said, as he pulled away for air “I’ve been here for months, but you wouldn’t let me touch you.”

“I love you Stevie,” Bucky replied as he began to divest the two of their clothes, “I love you baby, more than anything in my life. And when I was fourteen, God knows I wanted to fuck the fourteen-year-old you, but my ninety-year-old ass just can’t do that anymore.”

Bucky kissed away the concerned look on Steve’s face, from his furrowed brow, to his pursed lips that kept responding despite the small amount of hurt that lingered. He could understand where his lover was coming from. It wasn’t as if Bucky had abandoned him the past two months. He had still taken care of him just not in this way. Steve closed his eyes, giving over to the kisses being planted on his body.

“Besides, Steve all that time you locked yourself in the bathroom? I could snap all our towels I half, so I know you didn’t need me to take care of ya—"

“—All right, jerk. More kissing, less talking.”

“Come here, punk.”


End file.
